


So Many Tricks Up His Sleeves

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Possibly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Fuck, Sammy, this is <b>wrong</b>."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Tricks Up His Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lissaann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/gifts).



> No actual spoilers for 2x15 (at least, to me), but it would probably help if you’ve seen that episode. In my mind, this is an AU-ish tag to the (hilarious) wrestle-fight scene in “Tall Tales.” 
> 
> For [**lissa_ann**](http://lissa_ann.livejournal.com/)’s Music Is My Boyfriend meme request. 
> 
> Possibly dub-conish if you believe the Trickster is behind this.
> 
> Title from "You Wouldn't Believe," by 311.

One minute, you and Sammy are at each other’s throats, you’re throwing a veritable laundry list of wrong-doing back in his face, and then he’s grabbing you by the front of your shirt, fisting his hands in the material and jerking you close, nearly hauling you off the ground. You half expect him to slug you, but he doesn’t.

It’s Sammy’s mouth searing yours that hits you like a fist to the gut—liquid-red explosions behind your eyelids as his tongue probes your mouth—and God, it’s so—

One of Sammy’s hands trails under your rumpled shirt. He’s panting, hot bursts against your neck, and, fuck.

You turn your head, manage a whisper against his ear. “Fuck, Sammy, this is _wrong_.”

Sammy’s mouth curves near your ear, hand splaying wide and warm on your belly. “That mean you want me to stop?”

The few seconds it takes for you to slam up into Sammy and pull him hard against your chest is all the answer he needs.


End file.
